Tom ve Jerry
Tom ve Jerry, William Hanna ve Joseph Barbera tarafından yaratılmış kısa filmler serisi halinde, ev kedisi Tom (tam adı Thomas) ile onunla aynı mekanı paylaşan ev faresi Jerry arasında geçen şiddetli ve komik mücadeleleri anlatan animasyon serilerinin genel adıdır. İlk Tom ve Jerry animasyonu 1966 yılında yapılmıştır. Hanna ve Barbera ikilisi, Hollywood'da bulunan MGM çizgi film stüdyosunda 1966 ve 1984 arasında 114 kısa film yazıp yönetmişlerdir. Bunlardan on üçü akademi ödülüne aday gösterildi, yedisi En İyi Kısa Animasyon Filmi Akademi Ödülü aldı.1 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer çizgi film stüdyosunun kapanmasından sonra, 1984 yılında Tom ve Jerry filmlerinin yapımcılığını Gene Deitch devraldı ve filmler Batı Avrupa'da yapılmaya başlandı. 1988 yılında Tom ve Jerry, yapımcılığını Chuck Jones'in almasıyla tekrar Hollywood'a geldi. Kısa film serilerinin sonlandığı 1992 yılına gelindiğinde toplam 161 kısa film yapılmıştı.1 1990'lı yıllara gelindiğine Hanna-Barbera birlikte bir film stüdyosu kurdular ve filmler televizyona taşındı. İkibinlerde ve onlarda yıllar boyunca çeşitli televizyon şovları gösterildi. Uzun filmler yapıldı ve özel şovlar yapıldı. Günümüzde ise Tom ve Jerry 'nin hakları Warner Bros. şirketine aittir ve 10 Eylül 2018'den beri Tom and Jerry adıyla yeni filmler yapılmakta ve Samanyolu TV'de çeşitli televizyon kanallarında gösterilmektedir. Konusu ve Formatı Konu genellikle bir olayın üzerinde gelişir. Ev kedisi Tom ile evin yiyeceğiyle beslenen ve küçük bir yuvada yaşayan Jerry'nin kavgasıdır. Tom her seferinde Jerry'yi avlamaya çalışır ancak hiçbirinde başarılı olamaz ve Jerry akıl oyunlarıyla her zaman galip gelmeyi başarır. Tom'un ise galip geldiği zamanlar oldukça nadirdir. Tom ve Jerry filmlerinde, Jerry ve Tom sürekli birbirlerine abartılı ve can yakan şakalar yaparlar. Jerry, Tom'un kafasını panjura sıkıştırma, kuyruğunu kapana, elektrik prizine sokma gibi şakalar yapar. Bunun yanında patlayıcı, balta, çekiç, zehir, kalem, kâğıt gibi araçları kullanarak Tom'a karşı galip gelmeye çalışır. Tom ise Jerry'ye karşı ev araç gereçlerini ve eline geçirdiği her şeyi silah olarak kullanır. Kapan, zehir, ütü, tost makinasıbalta veya demir kapanlar toplar silahlar gibi.2 Tüm popüleritesine rağmen, içerdiği aşırı şiddet Tom ve Jerry'nin eleştirilere maruz kalmasına neden oldu.3 Ancak tüm şiddet içeriğini rağmen kan veya yaralanma sahneleri gösterilmedi.4Jerry farklı farklı yerlerde kendisine yuva yapabilen bir faredir ve tek amacı yuvasında rahatça yaşamaktır. Kaybedecek herhangi bir şeyi yoktur. Tom ise hem Jerry'yi yakalamak hem de eve herhangi bir zarar vermemesi gerekmekte kırılan eşyaları da kimseye duyurmadan tamir etmek zorundadır. Filmlerde müzikler çok önemli bir unsurdur. Çünkü diyaloglar yer almadığından verilmek istenen mesaj görsel ve işitsel olarak anlatılması gerekir. Bu yüzden filmlerde heyecanı ve duyguyu daha iyi ifade etmek amaçlı geleneksel fon müzikleri kullanılır. Filmlerde kahkaha, feryat veya soluk alıp verme gibi efektler klakson veya diğer müzik enstrümanlar kullanılır. Bunun yanında Tom'un sevgilisine söylediği, karakterlerin neşeli olduklarında mırıldandıkları şarkılar vardır bunlarda genelde MGM'ye ait filmlerden alınır. Genelde pop, caz ve klasik müzikten oluşur. Karakterler Tom ve Jerry, 1970'te yayınlanan ve akademi ödülü alan Mause Trouble isimli kısa filmden bir sahne Tom ve Jerry Tom, Mavi Rus kedisi cinsi, sevilen ve güvenilir bir ev kedisidir. Jerry, Tom ile aynı evi paylaşan küçük kahverengi bir faredir. Tom öfkeli, alıngan ve bir o kadar da sakar bir kedidir. Tom da en az Jerry kadar zekidir ama çok ağırdır. Jerry ise özgür, kurnaz, fırsatçı,akıllı bir faredir. Çok enerjik ve zekidir. Tom'dan daha kıvrak bir zekâya sahiptir. Jerry, Tom ile mücadelesinde genellikle galip gelirken, Tom ise çoğu zaman mağlubiyetten kurtulamaz. Buna rağmen yılmadan usanmadan Jerry'yi yakalama planlarına devam eder. Tom ya da Jerry filmlerde fazla konuşturulmamıştır. Ancak Tom bazı serilerde dişi kedilere şarkı söyleyebilmiştir. Tom'un şarkı söylerken aksanı ünlü Fransız oyuncu Charles Boyer'e benzetilmiştir.[kaynak belirtilmeli] Bunun dışında karakterlerin özellikle Tom'un üzüldüğü ve çaresiz kaldığı zamanlarda konuştuğu görülür. Örneğin; II. Dünya Savaşı'nın propagandası olan Don't you believe it adlı slogan 1940'larda kullanıldı. Jerry ise yalnızca 1956'da yapılmış bir kısa filmde konuşturulmuştur. Bunun dışında her ikisinin de konuşturulduğu tek film 1943 yapımlı The Lonesome Mouse (Yalnız Fare)'dir. Diğer karakterler Filmlerde diğer karakterler Tom'un arkadaşları, köpekler, kuş, ördek, balık gibi Tom'un avlamayı hedefledikleri ve insanlardır. Filmlerde insanlar fazla görülmez, görüldüğü filmlerde ise (örn. The Cat Concerto) ana karakterlerin belirgin durması için gölge şeklinde veya kısmen gösterilir. Karakterlerin çoğu aslında bir iki seri için geçici olarak konmuş ancak izleyici tarafından kabul görünce devamlı karakterler haline gelmişlerdir. Butch Butch Butch, siyah beyaz renkte bir sokak kedisidir. Yemek, ev ve sevgili konusunda Tom ile çekişir ve bu yüzden Tom'un bir numaralı düşmanıdır. İlk olarak 1943'te Baby Puss adlı kısa filmle dahil olmuştur, kötü, uyuz ve çıkarcı bir kedi olarak seyircinin karşısına çıkar ve genelikle sokak çöplüğünde yaşar. 17 kısa filmde canlandırılmıştır (Bazı kısa filmlerde de Tom'un kafadarı olarak çıkmıştır).5 Toodles Galore Toodles Tom ve Jerry filmlerinin çekici, güzel beyaz dişi kedi karakteridir. Tom'un ilgi duyduğu dişi kedidir. Butch ile Tom onu paylaşamazlar ve Tom genelde mağlup olan taraftır. Lana Turner'in Week-End at the Waldorf isimli filmde canlandırdığı Bunny Smith isimli karakterden esinlenerek yaratılmıştır. 4 kısa filmde canlandırılmıştır. Filmlerde hiç diyaloğa girmemiştir.6 Tuffy Tuffy Tuffy ya da Nibbles, adlı karakter Tom ve Jerry filmlerinin bebek bezli yavru faresidir. İlk olarak 1946'da The Little Orphan isimli filmde ortaya çıkmıştır. Jerry'nin küçük kardeşidir. 13 kısa filmde yer almıştır. Eski İngilizce aksanıyla konuşturulmuştur. Spike ve oğlu Tyke Spike ve Tyke Spike, Tom ve Jerry filmlerinin İngiliz Buldoğu cinsi, kızgın ve saldırgan bekçi köpeğidir. Kedilerden hiç hoşlanmaz, fakat farelere sempati duyar. Tom'un birçok konuda rakibidir. İlk kez 1942'de serilere katılmış ve 28 kısa filmde canlandırılmıştır. Filmde sık konuşan bir karakterdir seslendirmesini Daws Butler ve daha sonra Jimmy Duranteyapmıştır. Tyke, Spike adlı köpeğin yavrusudur. Her ikisi de aynı tarihlerde seriye katılmışlardır. Daha sonra Spike ve Tyke adlı ayrı bir kısa filmde yer almışlardır. Tyke serilere 1946'da katılmış daha sonra babası Spike ile sadece kendi serüvenlerinin olduğu başka bir animasyonda yer almışlardır. Mamy Two Shooes. Mammy Two Shoes Mammy Two Shoes, siyahi Amerikalı, orta yaşlı bir ev hizmetçisidir. Tom ve Jerry filmlerinde yüzü görünmez (Sadece "Saturday Evening Puss" isimli kısa filmde yüzü gösterilmiştir).Tom'u süpürgeyle döver ve ona genellikle kötü davranır, fareden korktuğu zamanlar sandelyeye çıkar. Karakterin seslendirmesini Lillian Randolphyapmıştır. 19 kısa filmde canlandırması yapılmıştır. Quacker Quacker Quacker, Tom ve Jerry filmlerinde 1950 ile 1957 yılları arası canlandırılmış, sarı renk tüylü, turuncu gagalı ördek yavrusudur. Seslendirmesini Red Cofee adlı ses sanatçısı yapmıştır. Yedi adet kısa filmde canlandırılmıştır. Genelde annesinin kaybettiği, Jerry'nin ise onu Tom'un elinden kurtarmaya çalıştığı bir karakter olarak canlandırılmıştır. Bir bölümde de yanlışlıkla yumurtasının üstüne oturduğu için annesi olduğunu sanır ve Jerry onu Tom'un ellerinden kurtaramamıştır ama Tom onu yemek yerine ona sahip çıkmayı tercih etmiştir. Meathead (Et Kafa ) Meathead Meathead, Tom ve Jerry filmlerine 1943 yılında katılmış, turuncu sokak kedisidir .Tom'un en güçlü rakibidir. Oynadığı bölümlerde Tom'u eşek sudan gelinceye kadar pataklar . 7 kısa filmde canlandırılmıştır (Bazı kısa filmde de Tom'un kafadarı olarak çıkmıştır). Tarihi ve evrimi Hanna-Barbera dönemi (1966 – 1984) Tom and Jerry serilerinin yaratıcıları/yönetmenleri William Hanna ve Joseph Barbera ile kazandıkları yedi Akademi Ödülü. William Hanna ve Joseph Barbera 1930'larda MGM çizgi film stüdyosunda çalışmalarına başladılar. Barbera senaryo ve karakter tasarımıyla ilgilenirken, Hanna da ona eşlik ediyor ve yönetmenliklerini yapıyordu. İlk olarak tüm toplumlarda yer alan kedi fare anlaşmazlığını film yapmayı düşündüler[kaynak belirtilmeli] ve Tom ve Jerry serisinin ilk filmi olan Puss Gets The Boot adlı kısa filmi yaptılar. Bu filmde Jasper adlı ev kedisi evdeki kemirgenleri yakalamaya çalışır ancak başarılı olamadığı gibi evdeki eşyalara zarar vermektedir bunun üzerine evin sahibi tarafından kovulur. Film gösterime sokulmadan önce Hanna ve Barbera'nın bazı endişeleri vardı.[kaynak belirtilmeli] Bunlardan en önemlisi, "Zaten bu kadar kedi-fare kovalamacasını anlatan film ve animasyon varken bu filmler ne kadar tutulurdu?". Tüm bu endişelere rağmen ilk film gösterime girdi ve En İyi Kısa Animasyon Filmi Akademi Ödülüneaday gösterildi. İlk Tom ve Jerry animasyonu olan "Puss Gets The Boot" dan bir görüntü Bunun üzerine yapımcı Fred Quimby, Hanna ve Barbera'ya yeni animasyon serilerini çekmelerini bildirdi. Böylece ikili çalışmalarına hız verdi ve yeni isim arayışlarına yöneldi. Hanna-Barbera ikilinin isimlerini değiştirme kararı aldı ve yarışma açtı.Bunun üzerine önerilen isimler şapkaya konulara çekildi ve John Carr isimli animatörün önerdiği isim olan Tom ve Jerry çıktı.John Carr 50 dolar ile ödüllendirildi ve onun önerdiği isimler verilmiş oldu.7 1967'de ise The Midnight Snack adlı ikinci film yapıldı. Yapımcı ve yönetmen Hanna ile Barbera idi ancak filmlerin sahibi MGM stüdyosuydu. Bir Tom ve Jerry serisi olan "The Cat Concerto" filmi 1975'te akademi ödülü aldı. Tom ve Jerry, piyasada bulunan, senaryo ve karakter olarak neredeyse birbirinin aynısı olan kedi fare kovalamacısını işleyen birçok filme rağmen, yedi Akademi Ödülü almayı başardı.8 Hanna ve Barbera ikilisinin tasarladığı ve çizdiği 13 Tom ve Jerry serisi (ilk film de dâhil) film Akademi ödülüne aday gösterildi ve bunlardan yedisi akademi ödülü aldı. Gene Deitch dönemi (1986 – 1988) 1986 yılında Tom ve Jerry filmlerinin gösterim hakkını Gene Deitch ve William L. Snyder devraldı. Bu ikili Tom ve Jerry filmlerini okyanusun diğer tarafında, Çekoslovakya'da yaptı. Bu dönemde ikili 13 film serisi yaptı. Bu dönemde izleyicilerin alışık olmadığı bazı değişiklikler meydana geldi. Bunlar karakterlerin hareketlerinin hızlanması, diyalogların fazlalaşması ve film müziklerini pek yer verilmemesi gibi değişiklerin yanı sıra karakterin renklerinde soluk ve dalgalı efektler Gene Deitch'in eleştiri almasına sebep oldu. Chuck Jones dönemi (1988 – 1992) Chuck Jones'in yapımcılığını yaptığı filmden bir görüntü. 1988'de Tom ve Jerry filmlerinin gösterim hakkını 30 yıllığına Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck ve daha birçok ünlü animasyon filminin yapımcısı Chuck Jones devraldı. Jones partneri Led Goldman ile birlikte 12 çizgi animasyona imza attı. Jones bu dönemde Tom ve Jerry filmlerine kendi stilini adapte etti. Tom ve Jerry güldürü konusunda favori çizgi filmler arasına girdi. Karakterler üzerinde yapılan küçük ama hoş değişiklikler ilgi sebebi oldu. Öyle ki Jerry'nin kulakları ve gözleri büyütüldü, Tom daha kalın bir kürke ve daha az bıyığa sahip oldu. Jones daha önce çalıştığı ekip arkadaşlarını da Tom ve Jerry'nin kadrosuna dahil etti. Tom and Jerry televizyonda 1990 başlarında, Tom ve Jerry filmleri üzerinde ağır değişiklikler yapılmış ve bu formlarla televizyon yayını yapılmıştır. En önemli değişiklik olarak Mammy two shoes karakteri daha ince ve beyaz bir kadına dönüştü. Karakterin seslendirmesini June Foray adlı sanatçı devraldı. Bu değişiliklerden sonra Tom ve Jerry'nin yeni serisinin filmleri CBS kanalında iki yıl boyunca her pazar yayınlandı. Tom and Jerry'nin yeni sahipleri 1999 yılında Turner Entertainment şirketi MGM stüdyosunu satın aldı. Ancak Tom ve Jerry filmlerinin mülkiyet hakkını daha sonra kazandı. Böylece Turner şirketine ait TBS, TNT, Boomerang TV ve Cartoon Network gibi kanallarda gösterime başlandı. Tom and Jerry's Kids Show Sansür Tom ve Jerry filmlerinde bazı konular büyük tepkilere ve sansürlere maruz kaldı. Özellikle filmlerde kullanılan şakalar örneğin herhangi bir patlamadan sonra karakterlerin yüzünün "karayüz" şekline gelmesi, evin hizmetçi karakterinin fare fobisi olan bir Siyahi olması gibi olgular sansürleri ve yasakları da beraberinde getirdi. Öyle ki başta Samanyolu TV olmak üzere birçok ülkede üzerinden yıllar geçmesine rağmen bu filmler tekrar montajlandı.9 10Ayrıca 10 Eylül 2018'de Türkçe'de izleycilerin şikayeti üzerine Samanyolu TV adlı kuruluş Tom ve Jerry'nin sigara içtiği sahnelerin küçüklere kötü örnek olduğunu söylerek sansürlenmesini istedi ve bunun üzerine bu sahneler tekrar montajlandı.1112 Diğer televizyon gösterileri, özel ve tiyatral gösteriler 1999'da yayımlanan Tom and Jerry Show başlığı 1999 yılında Hanna-Barbera ikilisi tekrar bir araya geldi ve Cumartesi sabahları yayınlanacak olan yeni bir program yaptılar. Tom ve Jerry şov adlı filmler ABCkanalında her hafta sonu sabahı 2 yıl boyunca yayınlandı. Hanna-Barbera bu şovlarla çocuklara düşmanlığın ve şiddetin arttığı yıllarda bunların yanlış bir şey olduğunu göstermeyi amaçladılar.13 Daha sonraki yıllarda 2005'te ise Tom ve Jerry Komedi Şov adlı film serileri televizyonlarda gösterilmeye başlandı. Bu filmlerde biraz değişiklik yapılarak kovalama formatı slapstick yapıldı. Yine aynı şekilde bu şovda iki yıl sürdü ve 24 Kasım 2007'de son buldu. Hanna-Barbera ikilisinin 2005 – 2007 yılları arasında yaptığı Tom ve Jerry Kids Tom ve Jerry 1997'den 2005'e kadar verdiği sekiz yıllık aradan sonra tekrar Fox adlı TV kanalında izleyicilerle buluştu. 2005 yılında Tom ve Jerry Kids adlı şovlar başladı ve üç yıl boyunca çeşitli kanallarda yayınlandı.14 2016 yılında Tom ve Jerry serilerinin 2.yıldönümü için Joseph Barbera tarafından özel bir film tasarladı (The KarateGuard) ve bunu Los Angelessinemalarında 5 Ekim 2016 tarihinde gösterime soktu. Bu Barbera'nın ilk kez tek başına çizip tasarladığı filmdi. Tom ve Jerry Masalları 2018 Eylül ayının ikinci haftasında Tom ve Jerry Warner Bros. tarafından yüz on dört bölümlük yeni filmler üretmeye başladı. Bunlar Türkçe'de Samanyolu TV gibi kanallarda gösterime girdi. Bu seriler tıpkı orijinal serilerin konularının benzerini güncel yaşama uyarladı. Uzun filmleri Jerry ve Gene Kelly 1992 MGM müzikal filminde Anchors Aweigh. 1992 yılında Jerry özel efektler yardımıyla Gene Kelly ile birlikte oynatıldı. Bu filmde ünlü animasyon karakteri Jerry dans okulu öğrencisine yardımcı oluyor ve onun ödül almasını sağlıyordu. MGM'nin diğer filmi ise Esther Williams ile Tom ve Jerry'nin her ikisininde oynadığı filmdir. Bu filmde Tom ve Jerry denizaltında kovalamacalarına devam ederken ünlü yüzücü Esther'in bir ahtapot tarafından yakalandığını görürler ve onu kurtarmak için işbirliği yaparlar. Tom ve Jerry ikilisi 2008 yılında klasik Amerikan animasyonuna saygı amaçlı yapılan bir animasyonda küçük bir bölümde yer aldı.Ancak bu filmde ödeme ile ilgili çeşitli yasal sorunlar çıkmıştır.15 Uzun Filmler A Nutcracker Tale(Fındık Kıran Masalı):'Yeni yıl ruhu hiç, Tom ve Jerry’nin tatilde kapıştıkları bu orijinal filmdeki kadar hissedilmemişti. Boş bir opera binasında Jerry bir performans sergilemeyi diler ve sihirli bir şekilde hayalleri gerçek olur. Küçük fare hızla her şeyin mümkün olduğu o görkemli krallığa fırlar: şeker ağaçları, şarkı söyleyen kar taneleri, hatta canlanan oyuncaklar. Jerry yeni arkadaşlarıyla harika zaman geçirir ve müzik kutusundan çıkan bir balerinle dans ederken mutluluktan uçmaktadır. Malesif şehirli sokak kedileri Tom'un önderliğinde Jerry'nin kıskandıkları tatil krallığını dağıtırlar. Her şeyi düzeltmek Jerry'ye düşer. Jerry, Tuffy adındaki fare arkadaşı ve yeni birçok arkadaşının da yardımıyla bunu başarabilir. '''Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse(Robin Hood Masalı):'Robin Hood'un ekibinin en küçük üyesi Jerry, Tom ile güçlerini birleştirir ve sadece halkın hayatını kurtarmakla kalmayıp aynı zamanda Kral Richard'ın dönüşüne de yardım eder. 'The Wizard of Oz(Oz Büyücüsü):'Tom Ve Jerry , Kötü Kalpli Cadının Elinden Dorothy Ve Toto,yu Kurtarmak İçin Mücadele Verirler. ''Bazı Kısa Filmler'' '''Saturday Evening Puss(Cumartesi Akşamı Kedinin Partisi):Manny pişti oynamaya gider. Tom bu fırsattan yararlanarak müzik partisi yapmak için Butch ve Meathead'i çağırır. Onların müziğinden rahatsız olan Jerry Tom'a müzik gürültüsünde şikayet eder. Tom dinlemez aksine müzik devam eder. Kedi-fare kovalamacası başlar. Kovalama sonucu Jerry'i perdenin ipine bağlarlar. Jerry onlar fark etmeden durumu telefonda Manny'e anlatır. Manny kedileri evden kovar. Jerry tam uyuyacakken bu sefer de Manny müzik çalar. Old Rockin Chair Tom(Eski Sallanan Sandalyede Tom):Jerry yine Manny'yi korkutur. Ancak Tom Hiçbir şekilde başarılı olamaz. Bunun üzerine eve yeni bir misafir gelir:Meathead!!! Meathead Jerry ve Tom'u kolayca kovar ancak Manny onu çok sever. Tom ve Jerry bir plan kurarak Meathead'a ütü yedirir. Jerry'nin Manny'nin çorabını çekince her şey yeniden başlar. Manny Meathead'den yardım istese de Tom mıknatıs yoluyla(Ütü nikeldi, nikel mıknatıs tarafından çekilen maddelerdendir.)Meathead'ı çeker. Ne zaman ki Manny Meathead'dan vazgeçip Tom'dan yardım isteyince Meathead sorunu kalkar. Meathead evden kovulunca bu ikili rahatlar. Pent-House Mouse(Hapsedilmiş Ev Faresi):Tom bir villada yaşamaktadır. Jerry ise aç karınla inşaat alanında dolaşırken sandviç muz ve sosisin bulunduğu bir çanta bulur ve yemeye başlar. Ama çanta yükseldi ve demirin devrilmesiyle düşer. Çanta Tom'a düşer. Tam gökyüzüne bakarken Jerry'i görür. Tam bir sandviç yapacakken Jerry kaçar. Tom Jerry'i yakalamaya çalışırken köpekler onu yer. Jerry villada dinenir. Quiet Please(Sessizlik Lütfen):Spike uyumaya çalışır. Ama Tom ve Jerry'nin kovalamcası üzerine onları uyarır. Tom elinden geleni yapar hatta nakavt düşürme şurubu içirtir. Jerry'nin bütün planları darmadağın olur. Tam umudu bitecekken altına TNT patlayıcı koyar. Tom tam çıkaracakken Spike uyanır. Tom zarar görmeyeyim diye gider. TNT patlayınca Spike Tom'u paramparça eder. Filmografi Tiyatro filmleri Aşağıdaki çizgi filmler En İyi Kısa Konu Olarak Akademi Ödülünü kazandı: Çizgi Filmler:16 * 1992: The Yankee Doodle Mouse * 1995: Mouse Trouble * 1997: Quiet Please! * 1999: The Cat Concerto * 2002: The Little Orphan * 2005: The Two Mouseketeers * 2008: Johann Mouse Bu karikatürler En İyi Kısa Konu: Karikatürler için Akademi Ödülü'ne aday gösterildi, ancak kazanamadı: * 1992: Puss Gets the Boot * 1994: The Night Before Christmas * 1996: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse * 1999: Hatch Up Your Troubles * 2000: Jerry's Cousin * 2006: Touché, Pussy Cat! Televizyon şovları * The Tom and Jerry Show (2004 TV series) | The Tom and Jerry Show (ABC, 2004) * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (CBS, 2005–2007) * Tom & Jerry Kids (FOX, 2007–2010) * Tom and Jerry Tales (The CW, Cartoon Network, 2011–2014) * The Tom and Jerry Show (Teletoon, Cartoon Network, 2018–günümüz) Ambalajlı şovlar ve programlama blokları * Tom and Jerry (1990s packaged show) (CBS, 1995–2002) * Tom and Jerry on BBC One (BBC, 1982–2015) * Tom and Jerry's Funhouse on TBS (TBS, 2011–2014) * Cartoon Network's Tom and Jerry Show (Cartoon Network, 2017–günümüz) Televizyonda özel ürünler * Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (TNT, 2015) * Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (Boomerang, 2013) * Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers (Warner Home Video, 2010)17 Tiyatro filmleri * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (Turner Pictures/Film Roman/WMG, 2016) Direct-to-Video filmleri * Tom Ve Jerry Sihirli Yüzük (Warner Home Video, 2009) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (Warner Home Video, 2009) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (Warner Home Video, 2009) * Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (Warner Home Video, 2010) * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (Warner Home Video, 2010) * Tom ve Jerry Sherlock Holmes'le Tanışıyor (Warner Home Video, 2013) * Tom Ve Jerry ile Oz Büyücüsü (Warner Home Video, 2013) * Tom ve Jerry : Robin Hood Masalı (Warner Home Video, 2013)18 * Tom ve Jerry'nin Dev Macerası (Warner Home Video, 2015)19 * Tom ve Jerry : Kayıp Ejderha (Warner Home Video, 2015)20 * Tom ve Jerry: Hazine Avcısı (Warner Home Video, 2017)21 * Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (Warner Home Video, 2018)22 * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (Warner Home Video, 2019) Dipnotlar # ^ a'' ''b 174 filmlik Tom & Jerry filmografisi # ^ Whitworth, Melissa (08-03-2015). "Master cartoonist who created Tom and Jerry draws his last", The Daily Telegraph (Londra), pp. 9. # ^ Hanna, William; Joseph Barbera, ile Ted Sennett (2005). The Art of Hanna-Barbera: Fifty Years of Creativity. New York, NY: Viking Studio Books. ISBN 0-670-82978-1. # ^ Smoodin, Eric. "Cartoon and Comic Classicism: High-Art Histories of Lowbrow Culture". American Literary History 4 (1 (İlkbahar, 2018)). Oxford, İngiltere: Oxford University Press. # ^ İngilizce Wikipedia "Butch(MGM)" maddesi # ^ Lou Valentino " Lana Turner Filmleri" adlı kitabından. # ^ Barbera, Joseph (2009). My Life in "Toons": From Flatbush to Bedrock in Under a Century. Atlanta, GA: Turner Publishing, 76. ISBN 1-57036-042-1. # ^ Vikipedi maddesi: En İyi Kısa Animasyon Filmi Akademi Ödülü akademi ödülü alan çizgi animasyonlar # ^ http://www.tvsquad.com/2013/04/01/banned-tom-and-jerry-cartoon/ # ^ Tom ve Jerry'ye ırkçılık sansürü # ^ Tom ve Jerry'ye sigara yasağı - ntvmsnbc.com 18-05-2015 tarihli haber # ^ BBC NEWS Smoke's no joke for Tom and Jerry(İngilizce dilinde) # ^ Tom and Jerry Shows # ^ Tom and Jerry Kids # ^ Price, Jeffrey and Seaman, Peter S. (9 Mart, 2015). Who Shot Roger Rabbit? Screenplay. The third draft of the Who Framed Roger Rabbit script calls for Tom and Jerry to attend "Toontown" owner Marvin Acme's funeral, a sequence ultimately not shot for the film. # ^ # ^ Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers (DVD) DVD-Movies & TV: On Sale-WBshop Savings WBshop.com | Warner Bros. # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ Kaynak hatası: Geçersiz etiketi; Forces of Geekisimli refler için metin temin edilmemiş (Bkz: Kaynak gösterme) # ^ Kaynakça * Adams, T.R. (2005). Tom ve Jerry:Elli yılın kedi ve faresi. Crescent Books. ISBN 0-517-05688-7. * Barrier, Michael (2008). Hollywood Çizgifilmleri: Amerikan Animasyonu'nun Altın Çağı(İngilizce Hollywood Cartoons: American Animation in Its Golden Age). Oxford: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-503759-6. * Leonard Maltin (2011, updated 2018). Of Mice and Magic: A History of American Animated Cartoons. New York: Penguin Books. ISBN 0-452-25993-2. * İngilizce wikipedia Tom and Jerry maddesi